


Маски и тени

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Маски и тени

– Мистер Гриндевальд! Расскажите, пожалуйста, как вы вышли на Джона Гримма.

– Я – великий темный волшебник! – язык Гриндевальда слегка заплетается, а глаза косят – в разные стороны. Но для этого нужно знать, куда смотреть. Госпожа президент или не знает – или не хочет присматриваться. – Меня – нас – просто так не победишь! 

– Мистер Гриндевальд, вы уже арестованы. И теперь вам так просто не получится убежать! 

Грейвс случайно ловит свое отражение в мутном стекле – и заставляет себя перестать улыбаться. Серафина, конечно, та еще самовлюбленная дура, но и она может не вовремя обернуться или обратит внимание на какую– то мелочь. И тогда… Тогда улыбаться ему уже не придется. 

– Я – великий темный волшебник!..

– Вы издеваетесь?! Вам мало тех бед, которые вы натворили?!! 

– Я разберусь, Серафина, – мягко говорит ей Грейвс. – У тебя, наверняка, дел много… Других, важных.

– Да, ты прав, – Серафина тяжело встает со стула, – проводишь меня?

Они выходят в коридор. Президент берет Грейвса за руку:

– Прости меня. Прости нас всех. Мы… Я понятия не имею, куда мы смотрели… Как мы смотрели… Мы…

Грейвс приобнимает ее – по-дружески, но не нарушая субординацию.

– Не надо, не стоит. Мы все ошибаемся. Это станет нам наукой, всем.

– Ты-то тут причем… – сердито бурчит Серафина.

– Не досмотрел, не уберегся, допустил…

Серафина фыркает. Грейвс мягкой ей улыбается.

– Мне пора. Прости – еще раз. И спасибо, что согласился разгрести все то, что он наворотил.

– Ну, это же логично – воротил-то он в моем обличье. 

– Мы на всю жизнь так перед тобой виноваты…

– Не бери в голову.

Грейвс задумчиво следит за тем, как Серафина скрывается за углом, и возвращается в допросную. 

Гриндевальд сидит в той же позе, что его и оставили. Мутный взгляд, опущенный плечи… В какой-то момент Грейвс его почти жалеет.

– Итак, мистер Гриндевальд, давайте все по порядку. Мы знаем, что вы пришли под видом начальника магической полиции к офицеру полиции Джонни Гримму, под благовидным предлогом выманили его на окраину города, там долго пытали и бросили умирать в одном из разрушенным домов. Да? Значит, его тело так и должно лежать на третьем этаже в доме номер пятнадцать, если, конечно, я все правильно разглядел в темноте. Сейчас отправим туда оперативный отряд, пусть забирают труп. 

Гриндевальд все так же смотрит куда-то в пространство и говорит:

– Я – самый великий темный волшебник!...

И Грейвс на секунду даже проникается к нему жалостью: надо же, самый великий темный волшебник – а дальше будет жить как овощ. Но жалость – это одно, а личная безопасность – это другое. Вдруг кому-то особенно дотошному захотелось бы получше проверить мозги Гриндевальда на предмет случившегося – вот бы им сюрприз вышел! 

– Ладно, с Гриммом мы разобрались, теперь давай поговорим о торговце артифактами Смите… За что вы его убили? Куда вы дели его тело?

Случайно наткнувшись в переулке на сбежавшего из заточения Гриндевальда, Грейвс подумал, что это ему подарок богов за хорошее поведение. В конце концов, какие только злодеяния нельзя свалить на злого темного волшебника? Поначалу Грейвс хотел наложить на него заклинание послушания, но потом передумал. Лучше исполненной мести только месть, исполненная собственными руками.

– Мистер Грейвс, там посетитель к вам, – в допросную, без стука, входит Тина. 

– Я – самый великий темный волшебник, – говорит ей Гриндевальд.

– Иду, – сухо отвечает Тине Грейвс. – Спасибо. 

Аврор Голдштейн жутко раздражает его – с самого начала, с первого дня своего появления в отделении. Вот только повода прицепиться к ней по-настоящему Грейвс так и не смог придумать. Пытался казнить – но и тут сорвалось.

– Я велик и страшен, – говорит ему Гриндевальд. – Я еще покажу…

И Грейвс, усмехаясь, внезапно думает – покажет. Сбежит и покажет. И этот раз уж точно станет для Тины последним.


End file.
